


One is for envy and one just for spite

by roseclaw



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclaw/pseuds/roseclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippet in the life of Chad and Ryan. Possibly a future-fic, but it can be anytime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One is for envy and one just for spite

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[chad danforth](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/chad+danforth), [fic](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [hsm](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/hsm), [ouchy](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/ouchy), [rating: pg](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/rating:+pg), [ryan evans](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/ryan+evans), [slash](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/slash)  
  
---|---  
  
_**HSM: One is for envy and one just for spite**_  
**Fandom**: HSM  
**Pairing**: Chad/Ryan   
**Rating**: PG   
**Word Count**: 430  
**Spoilers**: Nothing.  
**Warnings**: This is an ouchy fic. Title from Half-Truthism by The Offspring.  
**Author's Note**: Quick beta by [](http://saekokato.livejournal.com/profile)[**saekokato**](http://saekokato.livejournal.com/).   
**Disclaimer**: HSM is that of Ortega and Disney.   
**Disclaimer 2**: I do not condone the use of any conjugation of the verb "to get" in place of any conjugation of the verb "to be."  
**Summary**: Short snippet in the life of Chad and Ryan. Possibly a future-fic, but it can be anytime.

 

One is for envy and one just for spite

 

Chad delicately placed an ice pack over his right eye, hissing as the cold burned away the end of his nerves. He closed his other eye so he couldn't see Ryan worrying his lower lip with a jagged tooth. Chad took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he sunk into the plush of Ryan's couch.

"I'm upset with you," Ryan informed him softly.

Chad snorted. "I know." His voice was scratchy, rough from screaming.

"You should have just let it go," Ryan continued.

"I know." Chad's tone was sharper.

Ryan sighed. Chad could hear him moving, coming closer. He was proud of himself for not jumping when Ryan placed a hand on each of Chad's knees. Chad's good eye did fly open, though, and he stared down at Ryan, who had sunken down to his knees between Chad's.

Chad placed a hand gently on Ryan's neck, slowly tracing the hollow of his throat with a thumb.

"Promise me you won't do it again." Chad could feel the chords of Ryan's throat humming beneath his fingertips. Chad closed his good eye again so that he wouldn't see the pained expression on Ryan's face.

"I can't promise that." Chad hated that his voice cracked. "And I'm not sorry."

Ryan's thumbs circled Chad's kneecap at the same tempo as Chad's thumb at Ryan's throat. "You completely undermined me as a person," Ryan said. His words tasted bitter. "I can handle myself."

"I always defend my friends," Chad whispered. He knew Ryan would say something cutting about Troy, so he cut Ryan off. "You more so. You're more than a friend. It will happen again, and I'll probably do the same thing."

Ryan made an exasperated sound.

"What? You want to clock the guy next time?" Chad asked wryly.

"We could trade off," Ryan said. Chad could hear Ryan's shy smile.

"Only if I get at least one punch in."

"The same goes for me. And I'm still upset with you."

"I'm still not sorry," Chad responded.

Ryan rose to his feet, bracing himself on Chad's knees, and he climbed into Chad's lap. He carefully removed the ice pack from Chad's eye, kissing the swollen lid. The thin warmth of Ryan's lips resurrected Chad's nerve endings before the ice pack was put back in place.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Chad," Ryan said, rocking out of Chad's lap and back to his feet. "Next time let it go."

"I can't," Chad muttered. "I don't want anyone to hurt you."

Chad didn't need to open his eye to know that Ryan was gone.

\---

End.


End file.
